


Red Lyrium Ghost

by CathyFowl



Series: Thedosian Works In Progress [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (well Elf technically), Alchemy, Alchemy Ex machina, Alternate Universe - Tevinter Imperium, Developing Relationship, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Madness, Objectification, POV Alternating, Possessive Behavior, Red Lyrium, Science Experiments, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Tevinter Culture and Customs, Tevinter Imperium, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyFowl/pseuds/CathyFowl
Summary: What if Fenris got sold out to Danarius? What if he was passed on to a Tevinter mage who didn't shy away from experimenting with red lyrium? What if he became the Red Lyrium Ghost?





	1. First, A Party

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this hasn't been done yet. I've only read a few shorts. This idea demands expansion!

Cecilia Notus was hovering at the elbow of Magister Alexius, the glass of champagne in her hand left mostly untouched.

She hated these kinds of parties, the air heavy with the scent of old blood and lyrium, the music unpleasantly sorrowful, the food and drinks overly luxurious. She only came because her patron, Magister Alexius, insisted upon it.

Come to think of it, the Magister hadn't attended these sorts of events lately either. Not since his son's affliction. Cee wished she could help somehow, but she didn't think Magister Alexius would be amenable to her experimenting on his son. Even though she was almost entirely sure that the cure lay within the new substance she's been given to experiment with.

Red Lyrium was the find of the year, or rather the past two or three years. Since Magister Alexius approached Cecilia with the offer to fund her research into the more oblique qualities and usages of lyrium, she had made leaps in her research. Having the newer substance to experiment with was a dream come true.

The 'red stuff', while in its roots was the same substance as regular lyrium, had proved to behave very differently under certain conditions. Its effects weren’t just stronger or more volatile, but also...

"Cecilia," Magister Alexius drew Cee's attention away from her musings. "Let me introduce you to Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium. Lord Erimond, this is Professor Cecilia Notus, the researcher I've told you about."

Cee gave a small curtsy. One of her reservations about having to attend the parties the magisters often held was that she had to wear a dress of the latest fashion and follow all the silly etiquette. Like curtsying.

"It is an honour to make your acquaintance, Magister Erimond," Cee said mildly, plastering a passably pleasant smile on her face.

"As it is mine, milady," Erimond leered. "Tell me, is it true, what dear Alexius let slip? That you've successfully been experimenting with Red Lyrium."

Oh, so it was going to be shoptalk. Cee could do that.

"Indeed, milord," Cee's smile drew wider in honesty. "My research has provided the most interesting results about its qualities and its effects on living organisms."

"Hmmm," Magister Erimond made a sound of mild interest. "Have you, perchance, experimented on any slaves?"

Cee's smile froze a bit. It was an effort to keep it from turning into a sneer.

"No, I'm afraid not," she managed to keep her voice soft and regretful.

"Ah, what a shame..." Magister Erimond said, before moving to turn away from her.

"Maybe,” Cee couldn't help but interject. “Although, I must admit, having experimented on myself, I feel I was better able to observe the effects." Magister Erimond's face lit up with surprised awe. It was all the validation she needed.

"You've... experimented with Red Lyrium on _yourself_?" He asked, eyes wide and lips stretching into a wide grin, as he took in Cecilia with renewed interest. Cee tried not to squirm under the scrutiny. It wasn't like there were any visible effects. She hated when the magisters thought they knew everything, and then were shocked when she was more knowledgeable about something.

Cee dedicated an inadvisable amount of time to her research, and she liked to think that, in her field at least, she was the best.

"See what I meant?" Magister Alexius said. "She would be perfect."

"But she's never experimented on a slave before..." Magister Erimond interjected.

"Of course I have," Cecilia huffed indignantly. Her patience was running out and the background music was starting to give her a headache. "Just not with Red Lyrium. Not yet."

"Oh?" Magister Erimond grinned. "Well, shall we reconvene in the backroom then? I'm sure the others will be delighted to meet our new... ally."

"After you, Lord Erimond," Magister Alexius motioned and let the other man take the lead. He hung back with Cecilia, whispering to her in hushed tones.

"I know how much you treasure your research. Be amenable to everything, and you might just have the most interesting subject to work with by the end of the night."

Cee didn't really understand why all the sneaking about was necessary. It was more extensive than what was normal for Tevinter. Maybe they were trying to one-up the Qunari. Or plotted something against the Archon... again. She really didn't want to get herself mixed up in something like the latter. It would be so inconvenient if they locked her up, or if she was made Tranquil. She wasn't sure if she could continue the kind of research she was doing without her connection to the Fade.

 

The backroom held a more interesting answer, however.

Apparently, there was a cult called the Venatori, trying to restore the glory of the Imperium. Cecilia could get behind an idea like that whole-heartedly. She was introduced to too many people to remember, but she also met her old mentor again.

Magister Danarius was a genius of his time. His greatest achievement, the Lyrium Ghost, was kneeling at his feet even now. And what a sight it was, a remarkable specimen carved with lyrium, the pale bluish lines a true work of art, embedded in its skin. And the rumoured abilities it gave the elf... If only Cecilia could achieve such greatness one day. It was her dream to outdo her old mentor. It was the main reason why she threw herself into the research of Red Lyrium with such ferocity.

That's where the future of magic lay, after all.

"Cecilia, my dear," Magister Danarius greeted her.

"Magister," she bowed deep in answer, instead of the small curtsy she gave all the others. She beamed at the answering smile from the Magister from her little display.

"I hear you're going to join our Cause," he said, mildly entertained by the notion.

"Indeed, the Elder One wishes the best and brightest for his plans," Magister Alexius said. There was some strain in his voice that Cecilia decided to ignore. It was not her place to ask questions. Not about this 'Elder One' or why Alexius seemed more tense than usual.

"And you offered up my pet as a subject for experimentation..." Magister Danarius chuckled. He looked only mildly irritated. Which was good, because as the meaning of the words sank in, Cee could barely hold back the excitement from her voice.

"It would be the greatest honour to work alongside you again, Magister Danarius," she said.

"Oh no, my dear," the Magister said. "You'd be working on your own. But, you'd get my Little Wolf to play with." He not so gently nudged the kneeling elf by his side with the toe of his boot. "I'm just still reluctant to offer up my favourite pet for the Cause."

"I'm sure the Elder One would greatly reward such contribution," Magister Alexius said. Cecilia knew it was to pressure her ex-mentor into giving in, so she remained silent. She was too excited about the prospect, could barely keep her eyes off of the lines of lyrium curling around the form of the kneeling slave.

"Fine,” There was a deep, resigned sigh. More for theatrics than from actual regret. “If I'd trust anyone with my Little Wolf, it is dearest Cee," Magister Danarius smiled graciously.

Cee barely remembered in the last second that they were in the presence of numerous powerful and influential mages of the Imperium, and she shouldn't cause a scene. So, instead of jumping in the arms of her ex-mentor and hugging him in delight, like she used to in the olden days, she turned the motion into another deep bow and with a huge smile expressed her gratitude only in words.

"It is the greatest honour to have your trust, Magister Danarius," she said. "I cannot possibly express how grateful I am for the chance."

"Yes, yes," the Magister waved her off. "I'll make sure he's delivered to your laboratory within the week."

"That would be perfect," said Magister Alexius. "I am leaving soon for the dreadful South, I'm afraid. It would be convenient to know that dear Cecilia here got started with her research before I left."

"Indeed," Magister Danarius leered. "You are to try and replace his lyrium lines with Red Lyrium, am I correct?" he asked Cecelia.

"Yes, milord," she nodded eagerly. "I am confident that it's entirely doable. And I must admit to being very curious about how its current abilities would change or become enhanced..."

Magister Danarius chuckled.

"Yes, there's much potential in him. I trust you'll do your utmost to make it count, for the Cause. Even if the experiment would be a failure..."

"Of course, milord," Cecilia tried to reassure. She wanted to say, that she'd definitely succeed, but she knew very well that any number of things could go wrong and promising the impossible was never a good way to win over the favour of the Magisters. Not if she couldn't deliver.

"Well, since all the arrangements are done for tonight," Magister Alexius said. "Why don't we return to the party?"

"Oh yes, I believe Erimond promised a show for tonight. Something about a tip of how to raise a demon army, if I remember correctly," Magister Danarius said, jerking the leash of his pet and making the elf follow him on all fours as he exited the backroom at the head of their small procession.

Cee downed the rest of her champagne and was already writing lists in her head to prepare her lab to receive the new test subject. It was going to be her _masterpiece_.

 


	2. Second, a Delivery

Cecilia tsked in irritation of the abysmal state of her newest test subject.

The male elf, dark skinned, white-haired, covered in white lyrium lines that looked artful contrasting against its skin, had been delivered early that morning, a little over a month after the party. It took that long to get her up-to-date on the Venatori’s mission and basic movements.

What disappointed Cee were the heavy iron cuffs the elf was wearing on its wrists and ankles. The way its breathing was too shallow, its body too weak from lack of nourishment and dehydration.

Cecilia chewed on her lower lip as she took in the damage and calculated the amount of time it would take to boost the test subject to an appropriate level of wellness. Two or three days at a minimum. Maybe less if she could get some really strong potions on time. Still, so much wasted time she could’ve used for progress in her experiments.

She sighed and grabbed her notebook to write a list of ingredients and other necessities. She was given a month with this specimen before she had to produce results. She was going to make the most of it. It was surprising enough that Magister Danarius gave up his favourite toy in the first place. Maybe Cecilia was ought to write a thank you note to Magister Alexius, for convincing Magister Danarius to give up his pet for her experiments.

Or maybe it was just that Magister Danarius was awed by her most recent successes with red lyrium. How she managed to accidentally become immune to its more adverse effects. Playing with lyrium like dwarves, she thought. Quite a nice achievement for a mage.

Cecilia turned back to the subject. Very nice etching indeed. The lyrium lines flowed in the perfect pattern, enhancing its effect, and enabling the pet to use its new skills to the best of its abilities. Cecilia wondered if it had been a mage before the ritual. Then again, that had little significance on her experiment.

Cecilia leaned over the unconscious elf and brushed the stark white lock away from its forehead. She tapped at the three white dots of lyrium there.

"You're gonna be perfect, once I'm done with you. Your Master's gonna be so proud," she murmured before straightening and leaving her laboratory to hunt up the ingredients she needed.

 

***

 

The next day Cecilia was delighted to receive the materials and equipment she had commissioned. She had been far too busy and too important to make the restorative or sleeping potions herself. That was the servants' work. But she was also surprised at the high quality they managed to reproduce her recipes in.

She examined the new, leather cuffs carefully. Testing her own lyrium enhanced magic against the bindings. They seemed to hold up well. She smiled. The Incaensiors were good for something at least.

Cecilia replaced the iron shackles one by one. Her subject was still unconscious although the sleeping spell should've worn off a long time ago. It was just too weakened to wake yet. Cecilia didn't mind. It was easier to contain it while it was asleep.

She went around each of its limbs. She removed each shackle, to find the skin was scraped raw underneath. She clean each wound carefully and smeared some of the enhanced elfroot ointment, which was her own recipe, on. Finally, she’d put on the enchanted leather cuffs. It took time, but it was worth it. A festering or continuously open wound would weaken the subject and hinder her research.

When she finished, Cecilia tested the hold of the cuffs against the table. Her operating table was a heavy slab of enchanted onyx, and she had success in restraining other troublesome subjects to it too. These new cuffs seemed to be working as well.

Content with the restraints of her subject, she turned to the vials of restorative potions. She uncorked one of the strongest ones and tasted the tiniest lick. It was strong all right. She huffed and shivered, feeling the crawling headache, that she had since morning, but hadn't even noticed until now, vanishing with the single drop of the potion. Perfect.

She pushed one hand under the back of the subject’s neck and gently lifted its head, so she could feed it the contents of the vial, drip by drip. She was glad when it swallowed by itself. Her true delight came, when it had opened its eyes, and blinked disoriented at her.

"Hello there, pet," she greeted the still slightly foggy green gaze.

It didn't answer but continued to stare hazily ahead. She pursed her lips in dissatisfaction. This won't do. She will need it conscious, so it could tell her when she was hurting it. Or when the red lyrium become too much for its system, or when its mind was getting overwhelmed. So she could stop.

She waved her free hand in front of the subject. Nothing. Not even a twitch of its eyes. She sighed in irritation again, before she gently lowered its head back down to lie on the table. She ran a hand through her mess of dark hair and thought about what she could try.

"Magister Danarius must've done a number on ya," she murmured. She was prone to talking to her things and subjects. Even if they didn't usually answer. "He's pretty cool when it comes to ground-breaking ideas, but basic care of his toys is really not one of his strong suits..."

As her eyes roamed her shelves of potions, tinctures and equipment, Cecilia's gaze snagged on a small clay jar.

"Oh," she hurried over and pulled the jar from the high shelf. She had to stand on tiptoes but managed to get it down without dropping it and having it shatter on the stone floor. She unscrewed the lid from the jar and sniffed its contents carefully. She shivered again and grimaced in anticipation, before taking the tiniest smidge of the thick, black goo and tasting it.

Cecilia couldn't hold back a gagging sound at the awful taste. Then it turned into the taste of lavender and she breathed out in relief. Still fresh, if very unpleasant. She licked her lips compulsively and made a mental note to send for some lavender tea later, once she had the experiment up and running.

She walked back to her subject and looked it in the eyes. They seemed to have cleared, if only marginally.

"Can you tell me what you were called?" she asked hopefully. No reaction. She huffed again, tapping the floor with her feet in irritation. "Fine. Open your mouth."

To her utter amazement, it did, its pale lips parting, revealing a pink tongue. Cecilia shivered at the image of what those lips and tongue could do in a bedroom setting. Then she remembered whose pet it had been before, and shook her head in disgust. She did not want that image in her head, the elf and Magister Danarius being together...

Cecilia took a pea-sized dollop of the black goo with her index finger and hastily recapped the jar. Air was not good for the goo. She put the jar away on a side table, to be returned to the high shelf later. Then she stepped up to the subject and smeared the goo over its tongue.

"Lick it all off and swallow," she ordered, the words' bedroom use not lost on her. She felt slightly sick, that it would answer to such commands, when it couldn't even respond with words or tell its name.

It dutifully licked her finger clean and swallowed.

It was a marvel to watch the light return to those startling green eyes. The way its face contorted, before coughing and then its hand going to his face, not quite reaching. The leather cuffs squeaked but held. Even when the whole elf lit up bright blue, its lyrium lines glowing brighter until they were practically white, the restraints held.

"Woah, you can stop the light show now," Cecilia said, stepping back and shielding her eyes with her arm. She made another mental note, to get some protective glasses. Her current ones only helped with being able to see small details.

"Who are you?!" The elf cried out. Cecilia noted, a bit wistfully, how lovely voice it had. It would be probably gone by the end of the day, but she would enjoy it as long as she could. "Let me go. I am not a slave, I will not submit."

Oops, she might've overdone it with the black goo. The subject was too clear-headed now. Oh well, until the binds held, she would be fine.

"Yeah, well," Cecilia said, swiftly stepping around the elf, and tightening the cuffs so it couldn't flail its limbs anymore. "I've got a task and time is flying." She placed a hand squarely on the elf's chest and drew on the lyrium with the full force of her magic.

It screamed.

It had screamed its throat raw, before Cecilia had drawn the power of the lyrium etches in its skin empty. She tsked as it lay on the table exhausted and panting.

"See, if you'd only cooperated, I wouldn't've had to do that," she said as she went and got a lighter rejuvenating potion. It was a cleaner recipe, she had concocted for the Incaensors, so that they would regain energy, but not their magic. She figured it'd work similarly with this elf.

"Here, drink," she said, pushing a hand under its neck again, to support it, so it could drink the potion.

"Is it... poison?" Its voice was raw, and it could barely speak above a whisper.

"It's a healing potion, because you just screamed your throat raw, and because if I used magic to heal you, that'll hurt worse," Cecilia answered with growing irritation. She should've just force-fed it the potion. It would've been less trouble. Or should've drained its lyrium before restoring its mind. Cecilia guessed that she had been too optimistic about its cooperation.

Her disappointment had been confirmed, when it turned its head away, struggling even in its bound state.

"Fine." Cecilia said and put the potion away on a nearby table, before turning back to the elf and raising her free hand, now glowing with healing. "But this'll hurt."

"Don't..." it croaked before hissing in pain, as she carefully healed its throat, without recharging its lyrium. "…use magic on me." It finished when Cecilia was done.

She let its head gently back down onto the table.

"Yeah, well," she said. "That’s kind of a mute request. My job is magic. And lyrium. I don't think you'll like it much, but if I’m right, and I'm always right in things concerning lyrium, you'll make your master so proud."

"I'd rather be dead," it said.

That made Cecilia pause. Was that really just the black goo's effects? Slaves did not speak like that. On the other hand, it hadn't been a slave exactly. More like Magister Danarius' pet, his creature. With that lovely lyrium etching, it was a true masterpiece.

And how lovely it'll look in red.

"It's not really your choice," Cecilia said finally, going to the door of her laboratory. "Whether you want to or not, I've got an experiment to finish, and you're the main ingredient."

She opened her door and leaned out.

"Janice, I need a big pot of lavender tea and my dark glasses from my room. They're on the left shelf next to the door. And some ginger snaps with the tea, please!" Cecilia shouted outside before leaning back, and pulling the door closed. Her glasses slipped slightly from her acrobatics.

"So, you can either help me," Cecilia said addressing the elf again, and pushing her glasses back up her nose. "Or you could hinder me, we'll both fail, and you'll return to being Magister Danarius' prized pet. Except you wouldn't be so prized anymore..."

The subject seemed to consider this.

"What if you succeed," it asked carefully. At least it had stopped struggling against the leather cuffs, Cecilia thought.

"I'm not sure," she said honestly. "I'm going to get acknowledged finally, that's most likely. Get a position with the Venatori, maybe. You," she shrugged. "Maybe they'll gift you to me. Or Magister Danarius will get you back, to parade around as his newest success. But I don't think so. Magister Alexius promised me any reward I asked for if I succeeded and I'd like to keep my first subject as a memento."

She looked into the distance dreamily.

"I might even get elected into the Magisterium. Although I'm not much for that privilage. I'd much rather work for the Elder One. Maybe go to the Hissing Wastes. Or get to research those weird crystal keys the Venatori keep finding." Cee was rambling she realized. So she stopped and went over to the secured cabinet at the back of her lab.

"But first, we need to get the work done," Cee said cheerily and pulled a vial of glowing red liquid from the cabinet.

The elf visibly balked at the sight of the vial.

"Is that...?" It asked, its voice rough with what Cecilia recognized as fear.

"Red lyrium? Yes," Cee nodded. "But don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I've tested it on myself first. Of course." She grinned. It looked at her like she was crazy.

A knock came at the door.

"Professor Cee? I've brought your tea," a shy voice said before slowly elbowing the door open.

"Janice!!" Cee shrieked and thrown the red lyrium in the air before Fade stepping to the door and pushing it closed. "Count to ten." She said before Fade stepping back to capture the spilling red liquid in a miniature ball of Barrier.

Beyond the door, a tiny quivering voice was counting to ten. By the time it reached it, Cee had all of the red lyrium in a tight, tiny glowing sphere.

The door opened quietly to reveal a tiny elven woman standing there, her gaze lowered, holding a full tray of tea and biscuits.

"Janice, sweetheart," Cee said, patiently. "What did I say about entering without waiting for my permission?"

"To only do it if Professor Cee is not working on an experiment," the elf, Janice, said in a studious tone, like she was repeating something she's been told a lot of times before.

"And why is that," Cee's voice gained a layer of exasperation.

"Because Professor Cee's experiments contain dangerous substances that may harm me or kill me if I interrupt them," Janice said very quietly. She flinched when Cee reached out with her free hand to raise the elf's head to look her in the eye.

"See this?" Cee motioned to the red lyrium, careful to keep it away from Janice. "Do you know what it is?"

"Re-red lyrium, my lady." Janice muttered.

"Exactly," Cee nodded and turned to study the glowing ball. "This tiny amount would be able to kill your five times over. Turn you into a statue of red lyrium. Just unprotected proximity to it can turn one mad." She monologued before catching herself and turning with a wide smile. "But it's okay now. Just don't come barging in during the next month or so. Ooo, lavender tea!"

Janice nodded and chanced a shy smile. She moved into the laboratory and to the only empty, smaller table with chairs, and placed the tray on it. She only glanced at the other elf, tied to the operating table once, but just as quickly looked away.

"Thank you, Janice," Cecilia said, grabbing one of the ginger cookies and taking a bite. "Mmmnnn, so delicious! You're the best!" She cooed to the elf woman.

"Thank you, my lady." Janice said, blushing.

"But you'd better run along now, because I have to start working with the red stuff and I don't want to endanger you." Cee said, gently brushing her fingers along the side of Janice's face.

"Yes, mi'lady," The elf woman said and after a quick curtsy, hurried out of the laboratory.

"Is she one of your slaves?" asked the subject from where it lay on the operating table.

"No," Cee said, vacillating between the freshly brewed tea and the red lyrium in her hand. "She's a Liberati, a servant here, I'll let you know." Cee shrugged at the tea and grabbed another biscuit instead. "She is under my protection though. It's not easy to be a Liberati, but even before, she hadn't been my slave if that's what you're thinking."

"You're fond of her." It was more of a statement than a question. Cee answered anyway.

"Yes."

"Have you taken her to your bed?" The subject asked.

"No, of course not!" Cecilia said scandalized.

"Because she's a knife-ear?"

"No. Because she has a family, a husband and two kids," Cee said. "By the way, _you_ are a "knife-ear". I am disappointed in you calling other elves by that vile moniker."

"Oh?"

"Oh, indeed. Now, do you like ginger biscuits?"

That question seemed to startle the elf.

"I... can't say. I've never tried one before," it said, still a bit dazed by the sudden change of topic.

"Wanna try?" Cee asked, waving the cookie in front of its face. It frowned at her.

"Untie me first," it said.

Cee huffed in annoyance. She just wanted a pleasant working relationship. Why did they always have to be so difficult with her.

"Fine, then it's working time first," she declared and put the biscuit back on the plate. She grabbed the darkened eye-glasses that were delivered on the tray with the tea, and exchanged her normal ones for them. Then she walked back to the operating table.

"This is going to hurt. At least in the beginning. Try to... I don't really know how to explain... 'harmonize' with the new song. If you can. That should help." Cee said before releasing the barrier around the red lyrium.

It still floated as a mostly spherical mass, but without the barrier, this close up, the elf could feel its lyrium lighting up and trying to crawl away from the corruption of the red. It stifled a keening noise.

"One more thing, before we begin," Cee said. "What is your name?"

"Why do you insist on knowing," the elf got out through gritted teeth.

"To know what to call you when I bring you back from the edge," Cee said. "As I said before, I experimented on myself first. I know how hard it is to retain your sanity without something grounding you."

The subject seemed to consider this for a moment before it spoke.

"Fenris," it said. "They call me Fenris."

"Then," Cecilia said, holding the floating red lyrium in one hand while dipping the index finger of the other in to the liquid. "Hold on tight, Fenris. This is going to be a wild ride."

And with that, she finger-painted with the red over the lyrium lines on its chest.

 


	3. Third, a Cup of Tea

Fenris screamed.

He felt like the lyrium in his skin has been set on fire. It was almost as bad as the agony of receiving the lyrium tattoos in the first place. And that _song_ in his head! The mage woman had not been joking. The red lyrium sang, a discordant tune his own lyrium tried to rebel against.

But among the excruciating pain and the mind-bending song, his thoughts remained clear. Fenris couldn't decide whether it was better or worse.

When he was about to reach his limit, she whispered his name in his ear in encouragement.

"Just a little bit longer, Fenris," her sweet voice spoke, so close to his sensitive ear, he could feel her breath. "You're taking it remarkably well. If you can hold on just a little bit longer, we'll be done for the day."

It wasn't like Fenris could do anything else but endure.

His shackles had been exchanged to leather cuffs while he was unconscious, but they were even stronger bonds, not yielding to even his lyrium ghosting abilities. Then she had drained him somehow, locking his abilities away completely. He couldn't escape. Not yet.

The mage smeared red lyrium against his markings again and he tried to scream, but with his throat ruined again, it only came out as a hoarse keening sound. The woman brushed a free hand over his forehead, a calming gesture, but she didn't stop her murmuring chant.

Fenris would have her heart crushed in his hand before this was all over, he swore to himself through the haze of torment. Then a thought, filtering through the red's song.

He remembered.

Fenris remembered how he got here. That he had a sister, Varania, who had betrayed him. How Dananrius had come to Kirkwall to take him back. How he was ready to fight for his freedom again, until Hawke just handed him over. The memory of the second betrayal was more painful to Fenris than the red lyrium against his skin.

Fenris became aware that the pain had stopped. There was a hand supporting his head, and a cool glass was being pressed to his lips.

"Drink, Fenris," the mage's voice came and he obeyed.

Memories were still chasing each other in Fenris' head. The journey back to Tevinter. The spell with which Danarius took away Fenris' memories of Kirkwall. Becoming a treasured pet once again, no longer a bodyguard, but simply a prize possession. Then the argument Fenris overheard between his Master and another magister. Being neglected afterwards, cast aside as no longer his Master’s problem.

And then, being put to sleep, only to wake up here.

It must've been the foul tasting stuff's fault that he remembered. That black goo the mage had fed him. Fenris was startled to remember that he saw her taste it herself before she bid him to lick it from her finger.

And he had obeyed. Like the subservient puppet he had become.

Suddenly Fenris became aware of gentle hand holding his face as his name was called over and over again. He blinked his eyes open. When had he closed them?

"Oh, good," The mage, what did the elven woman call her? Professor? Cee? said. "You're still conscious. Good."

Fenris felt like his chest had been scraped raw. He glanced down and found that a portion of his markings over his pectorals had turned red.

"Don't move around too much," Cee said. "I calmed the red but you should let it settle a bit. The pain should go away within the hour. If it doesn't, tell me. If it gets worse instead of better, tell me at once. If you feel faint, or the song is getting stronger, say so. You have permission to speak at will if we're alone," she listed.

Fenris stared at her. She was the strangest of Tevinter mages he had met yet. And he had seen his fair share of crazed magisters at Danarius' parties.

"As you wish, Mistress," he said, surprised that his voice was back to normal.

"Please, call me Cee. Professor Cee, if you must. But I'm not anyone’s Mistress," she said, smiling like it was the most natural thing. Fenris narrowed his eyes, but gave a small nod.

"Now," Cee clapped her hands together. "Are you up for some tea? It hadn't completely gone cold and the lavender would help you relax and recuperate."

"Will you release me?"

Cee frowned and tsked in annoyance.

"You know I can't do that," she said. Then she seemed to think it over. "But, I guess, I could let you get more comfortable." She nodded to herself and stormed over to the door again to lean outside and yell.

"Janice, please bring me a warm blanket and a few of my throw pillows. And another pot of tea and some sandwiches," she shouted outside. "Thanks," Cee added as an afterthought.

"You say 'please' and 'thank you' to your servant." Fenris observed quietly.

"Of course," Cee seemed perplexed by his words. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because she is just a servant? It is her purpose to obey commands and orders."

"Yeah, and without her, I would lose a lot of time to my disorganized mind," Cee said, her eyebrows furrowed. "She's an irreplaceable help and thanking her and making sure she feels appreciate is a very inadequate way to reward her for it."

"You're the strangest magister I've ever met," Fenris said.

"I'm not a magister," Cee said sniffing in irritation. "But yeah, I'm quite strange for sure. They say I'm the 'crazy scientist' of the Imperium. I thought that title belonged to your master, but... I guess even he hasn't dared to experiment with red lyrium. Or use himself as the primary subject..." she said, her gaze unfocusing as she seemed to get lost in her thoughts.

Fenris watched her as she stood thinking for a while before shrugging and starting to move around the room again. She had put the vial of red lyrium away at least. Cee had been truthful that they would finish for the day.

"What was that bitter black thing you fed me?" Fenris couldn't help but risk asking.

"Oh, it's my own little recipe. I just call it black goo, tho," she giggled self-deprecatingly. "I'm not really good with naming things, unfortunately."

"What does it do?" Fenris asked. Cee was frustratingly scatter-brained. "Can it... bring back lost memories?"

"Well, it's mostly to clear the mind from harmful magical effects but... yeah, I guess. I mean, if the memories had been locked away by magic... Why?" Cee narrowed her eyes at Fenris. "Did you remember something that you shouldn’t?"

"Yes, my recapture."

Cee froze.

" _Re_ -capture?" she asked, her voice having gone cold.

"Yes," Fenris said simply. He was wary of what would happen now. Would the mage have a potion so he forgot his memories again? Would she want him removed now? Killed?

"Vasta Fass, that ASSHOLE!!!" She shouted, suddenly sending the tea tray flying with a wide motion of her arm. Fenris felt her magic tug at his lyrium lines, but the effect was tempered. The teaset shattered against the opposite cabinet, leaving a lilac smear on the pale wood and shard of fine china littering the floor.

"He said I was getting a pet! That..." she stopped raging mid-sentence when she realized what she'd done. "Venedhis!" She swore again and hurried over to the remains of the teaset. A shard from a cup cracked under the sole of her short boots. "Oh, Janice is going to kill me! That was her favourite set!"

Fenris strained his neck to watch the mage pacing and pulling book after book from the shelves. She yelped in joy when she presumably found what she was looking for.

"Exsarcio!" She spoke the words of the spell and Fenris stared in confusion when no pull came on his lyrium lines, yet the pieces of the teaset floated up and repaired themselves.

Cee took the floating tray and rearranged teaset from the air and placed them back on the table. Then she crouched and started gathering the scattered cookies, brushing of each and inspecting them for dust.

"Five count rule," she murmured, reddening, when she found Fenris watching her. She straightened stiffly and spirited away the rescued cookies into one of the drawers. "Not a word," she grumbled at Fenris' raised eyebrow.

Fenris remained silent. It was strange, watching the little Professor be so... human. She reminded him of Hawke, with her clumsiness and quick anger. Then he remembered Hawke's betrayal and no longer felt like drawing a comparison between the two mages. A knock came from the door and Janice asked for entrance.

"You can come in!" Cee shouted and with a sigh put on a calm facade.

Janice entered, balancing a fresh tray of biscuits and tea on one arm. A young elf lad was following her, barely visible behind a huge pile of blanket and pillows.

"Oh! Jack, let me get that from you," Cee rushed over to unburden the boy. She threw the pillows in a pile in one corner of the lab and set the folded blanket on one of the chairs, before turning back to the boy. "I haven't seen you in ages! Let me look at you. Oh my, you've grown so much! How old are you again? Turning twelve soon, right?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," the boy, Jack stammered.

"That's 'mi'lady', Jack," Janice hissed at her son. The boy paled at his mistake.

"It's alright, Janice, dear," Cee waved away the concern, before taking the tray from the woman. "If you would be so kind and take the other teaset with you. I'm afraid I finished it quite faster than I thought," Cee chuckled.

Janice nodded and took the repaired teaset from the table.

"Will that be all, mi'lady?" She asked from the door.

"Yes, thank you," Cee said.

Janice turned but paused at the threshold.

"Jack, come along dear," she called to her son.

The boy had been staring, frozen in place. Fenris startled to realize that Jack had been staring at him.

"A-are you alright?" The boy asked Fenris, his voice barely a whisper. The air had seemed to freeze in the room.

"Yes," Fenris answered. "But you'd better go with your mother."

Cee’s fury was instant. Fenris' body went rigid with the sudden, unexpected pain. Even as he tried to scream, no sound left his throat. He could hear them talking in the background.

"Jack, darling," Cee's voice was honey-sweet. "Don't talk to my equipment. It's rude."

Janice was speaking in horrified, shaking voice, a string of apologies, her voice wavering as she kept bowing.

"It's all right, Janice," Cee's voice warmed marginally when she spoke to the elven woman. "He doesn't know better. Make sure he learns, though, before he gets into real trouble for it."

"Yes, mi'lady, of course, mi'lady," Janice said and quickly grabbed her son to pull him out of the room.

When the door clicked closed, Cee released her spell on Fenris. He gasped for air in the sudden absence of pain.

"And you!" Cee's voice was murderous. "Did I give you permission to speak to anybody but myself? Did I give you permission to speak at all, make any kind of noise, when we are not alone? Did I? _DID I?_ "

Her anger was palpable.

"No." Fenris croaked.

"Indeed!" Cee leaned over him. "DO YOU WANT TO GET THAT BOY KILLED?"

"Wha-what?" Fenris was confused by the words. Being a slave, not talking was understandable. Not addressing higher ranking people than himself without permission. But why would the boy get into trouble for it? He was no slave as far as Fenris understood. He was not held to the same standards as Fenris.

"Just by association with a pet slave, he can get accused of conspiracy. He can be sentenced to death. If he's lucky! I swear to the Maker, if you ever talk to any of them again, I'll tear your throat out myself."

Cee was fiercely protective of her servants it seemed.

Fenris nodded stiffly.

"I understand."

"Good," Cee took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. "Good," she repeated. "Good." She looked around the lab. "Right. Tea, then."

 


	4. Fourth, Some Progress

Cecilia was furious. Had it never been taught how to interact with Liberati? That Maker-forsaken Danarius. He lied, and while the act of lying itself wasn't anything new in the Magisterium, he had lied to _her_ , endangering her research.

A slave that had tasted freedom was not a stable element. Unfortunately, she couldn't afford to request a new subject, and the already present lyrium lines etched into its skin were a great help to speed up the process. Cee had to hope its mind would hold up too.

She fiddled with the leather cuffs until she loosened them enough to let the elf sit up.

"Can you sit by yourself?" she asked.

It tried, but failed. It was her own fault, she admonished herself. She shouldn't have lashed out like that, but it had to learn not to endanger others. It was non-negotiable.

Cee hooked an arm behind its shoulders and helped it sit up, then turn to sit on the edge of the table. She only let go of it when she was sure it could sit on its own without collapsing back onto the hard surface. She grabbed the blanket and retrieved a regenerative potion for the subject.

"Here," she trust the potion into its hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so harsh, I just... no, no excuses," she was murmuring, more to herself than to the elf. She unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around the subject's shoulders. "Drink up. You need to get stronger. Your body won't last if you don't get your full strength back. Magister Danarius did not take good care of you, that's for sure."

It remained silent. Even slightly broody. But it drank the potion by itself and looked the better for it. Cee took the empty vial from it and replaced it with a cup of freshly poured lavender tea and a couple of fresh ginger biscuits on a saucer.

"Go on," she motioned when it just sat there, staring at the china in its hands. "It's not poisoned, I promise." She waited for it to eat, but when moments passed by without the elf moving, she threw her hands up in growing frustration and went to get her own cup of tea and handful of biscuits instead.

She set the cup a plate on the corner of the operating table before hoisting herself up to sit next to the elf. Then she proceeded to drink her tea, sighing with content as the tension seemed to leach out of her immediately.

She felt the elf's gaze on her. After a couple of silent minutes she turned.

"Wha--?" She asked, mouth half-full with ginger cookie.

"Are you not afraid of me?" Fenris asked.

"Afraid? No," she huffed a laugh. "If anything, you should be afraid of me."

The elf narrowed its eyes, but didn't say anything else. Cecilia just shrugged and went back to her tea. She smiled quietly when it took a tentative sip of the tea and couldn't hold back a content sigh.

"Good, yeah?" She grinned wider after a single bite from one of the biscuits sent the subject devouring them all.

Fenris froze mid-bite, swallowing hard before speaking.

"Why are you doing this?" it asked.

"Why am I doing what?" Cee asked back, confused.

"Feeding me cookies. Giving me tea. When only half an hour ago you were torturing me."

Cee had to think about it for a moment, on how to explain it best.

"You know how a warrior cares for their sword? Wiping of blood, polishing it, keeping it sharp? It's kind of the same," she turned to the elf. "You were given to me to be the most important tool in my research. I take good care of my things." She nodded decisively, like she was agreeing with herself. Then she went back to her tea.

When she looked up again, Fenris was still staring at her, slack-jawed.

"What?" She asked, exasperated.

"Festis bei uno canavarum..." it whispered, turning back to its cup, regarding it silently for a few moments before continuing to drink.

"Hopefully not," Cee said before taking another sip herself. "I kinda need you alive."

 

***

 

The next couple of weeks went by in crawling agony.

The more red lyrium was forced into Fenris' markings the louder the song got in his head, until there were full days lost to him in the dissonant symphony.

The Professor was relentless in her work and growing more and more impatient as she realized that she would not finish before her deadline. Not if she wanted Fenris sane at the end of it.

She had made sure Fenris was as comfortable as was affordable, at the end of each day. She had often slept in the lab with him, on the growing pile of throw pillows and blankets in the far corner. During the last few days, she hadn't slept at all, keeping vigil over Fenris' dreams instead. After she found him crawling his own chest bloody in an effort to get the red out, she didn't let him out of her sight for a single moment.

It would've been uncomfortably intimate to live together in such close proximity if not for his time with Danarius. How Cee dealt with it, Fenris had no idea. But she dealt and she made sure, as much as she could, that Fenris was okay.

Cee had kept him well-nourished. Forced him to drink plenty of water, even when he couldn't stomach the idea of swallowing anything. She fed him her regenerative potions and even smeared that 'black goo' on his tongue twice more, when the red took over too much of his mind.

And still, as the month was out, they finished replacing the lyrium in his skin with red only over the front of his torso.

"I'm not finished. And you're taking it better and better each day. I need more time!" Cee was hissing, while caressing the red lines over Fenris' shoulder. Wherever she touched the red, the song quieted, lulling into a more pleasant harmony.

"I'm sorry to disappoint," Fenris murmured against Cee's shoulder where he was resting his head.

"No you're not," Cee chuckled. She started to know him too well. "But you haven't disappointed anyway. I just hope..."

A gentle knock came at the door before a rough banging replaced it and somebody barged in the next moment.

"Ser, I'm sorry, Ser but..." Janice's agitated voice came. "Professor Cecilia, my deepest apologies, I couldn't..." the elven woman swallowed and braced herself. "This is Ser Raleigh Samson. He came to check on the progress of your experiment, mi'lady."

Cee stiffened against Fenris, before pulling away. She gave a last warning squeeze on his shoulder before standing and turning to the man in the heavy armor warily. Her smile was stiff, but polite enough.

"Ser Samson," she bowed her head. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Professor Cecilia Notus." She rose from her bow. "I was expecting Magister Alexius..." her voice trailed off as she took in the details of the man's armor, the templar symbols, the red lyrium. "You can leave now, Janice." Cee's voice held a tone that had the elven woman's eyes widening and sent her retreating as fast as was politely possible.

"Is this your little experiment?" Samson stepped around Cee to look Fenris' hunched form over. The elf straightened in defiance and only held his tongue because he remembered Cee's warnings.

"Oh, Fenris!" The warrior laughed out loud. "The Maker sure has a sense of humour." Then the man's eyes snagged on the red lyrium in the elf's skin. "Well look at that," he turned back to Cee. "You _were_ successful!"

"It is not finished yet," Cee ground out. She could barely hide her agitation.

"That's fine," Samson said, barely able to tear his eyes off the red. Fenris clenched and unclenched his fists to calm himself and not to lash out against the ex-templar. "Pack your equipment, Professor. You no longer work for Alexius, but for the Elder One."

Cee's eyes went wide at that.

"But..."

Samson finally managed to tear his eyes from the red lyrium.

"Be ready by dawn tomorrow. You're transferring to Orlais. You'll be working under Maddox," he said in a tone that broached no argument. With a final hungry look at Fenris, Samson left.

"You know him?" Cee asked quietly, still looking at the closed door Samson disappeared through.

"Yes, from Kirkwall," Fenris answered grimly. "He had been a Templar there, before he'd been kicked out of the Order."

"An ex-templar..." Cee murmured. "That explains the lyrium in his blood. But not why it is red..."

"His blood?" Fenris asked, confused.

"No, the lyrium in it. He's been drinking red lyrium," Cee said. She turned to Fenris. "Couldn't you hear its song?"

"Could you?"

"Of course," C said. Then grinned. "I've got more in _my_ bloodstream though!"

Fenris gaped at her, horrified.

"How are you not raving mad?"

Cee shrugged.

"My experiment was a success," she said lightly. "So will be yours. I'll make sure of it."

Fenris doubted that. It took all of his energy, even with proper meals and being taken good care of, only to keep the song of the red lyrium at bay. And the deeper buried memories of his childhood from surfacing. The 'black goo' was eroding the last drags of whatever had locked those memories away. Fenris had started to suspect that it might not have been just the trauma of receiving his lyrium markings that made him forget his past.

"Well, we'd better get packing. I need a list..." Cee started to flutter around the laboratory, piling leather-bound notebooks on the table, gathering her potions on a workdesk. Fenris watched tiredly, wondering not for the first time why he hadn't thought about running.

Apart from the fact that the leather cuff, while surprisingly comfortable, were holding him even in the face of the powers of his lyrium, he found he didn't want to leave Cee behind. They would be travelling come the next day and he would probably have plenty of chances for escape.

But he would stay.

A deep dread sank into Fenris' bones. What had that woman done to him that he could not imagine a future without her by his side?


	5. Fifth, Travel and Consultation

Cecilia was all packed by the time dawn arrived.

She didn't sleep the previous night, only taking a short rest while she watched over Fenris, making sure the elf slept at least a few hours.

Cee had to make sure she took all her notes, her potions and salves with her. She had to make sure the test subject was clothed and ready for travel. She vacillated on whether she should give it some calming potion or put it to sleep with a spell for the duration of the trip, but they would travel for over a weak and she had the full intention of continuing with her work in the meanwhile. That ruled out using anything that might compromise its system.

"I've packed some sandwiches and a box of ginger snaps for the journey, mi'lady," Janice said, visibly agitated. She was to remain behind with her family. Honestly, after seeing Samson with his red lyrium embedded armor waltzing around the place, Cee was glad to know the elf woman stayed out of harm’s way.

"Thank you, Janice," Cee said, taking the box and the package of food from the Liberati. "Pass along my best wishes to your family."

"I will, mi'lady," Janice said.

The elf woman kept sneaking furtive glances at Fenris.

The subject was still barefoot, but had been given sturdy breeches and a rough linen shirt to wear. The pants were a bit short, the shirt a bit too loose, revealing a soft leather collar that had substituted for the enchanted leather cuffs.

There was a metal loop attached to the front of the collar, but no leash was connected to it. Yet.

Cee sighed.

"I'll be fine, Janice," she said. "You don't have to worry about Fenris either."

"Mi'lady!" Janice flinched. "I wouldn't presume..."

"Fenris, you may speak," Cee said with an exasperated sigh, rubbing at the bridge of her nose.

It hesitated before speaking quietly.

"You needn't worry. I'll protect your Mistress, I won’t let her come to harm."

Janice gapped before closing her mouth with a loud clank and blushing furiously.

"Thank you, mi'lady," she bowed to Cee. "By your leave," she said quickly and left.

"That was kinda sweet, Fenris," Cee said dreamily, moving from the door and watching as several servants streamed in to take her things to the carriages. "Even if it was a lie."

"It wasn't," Fenris said simply, staying close to Cee in the bustle of so many people.

Cee regarded her subject carefully.

"I believe you," she said finally and led him outside to their ride.

 

***

 

The ride had been... tiring.

Cecilia had made sure they had a sort of nest in one of the wagons, instead of her travelling in a carriage and him staying in a slaves' cage. Unfortunately, her reason behind it was the continuation of the experiment.

The days started melting into one another, until Fenris lost track of time. It took Cee a couple of days to realize it was more than the exhaustion of the travelling that made Fenris less responsive.

"Venedhis, why didn't you say something earlier!" Cecilia swore at him, but Fenris couldn't quite make out her words. The corrupted song was too loud and he kept seeing phantoms from his past. A dark-haired woman, watching him fight with worry in her eyes. A younger version of Varania, shouting at him, saying that he's selfish for leaving them behind. Hawke's face when Danarius offered to give good coin for getting Fenris back. And Hawke accepting.

"Trouble with your pet project?" Samson pocked his head through the canvas flap of the wagon.

Cee's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing I can't deal with myself, thank you."

"Sure thing, _Professor_ ," Samson chuckled. "I just wanted to let you know, we're almost there."

"Good, thank you," Cecilia said, her voice still too sharp. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Samson laughed at her, but retreated and left.

"Fucking Templar..." Cee murmured harshly, diving for her personal knapsack to search for the right potion. "If he thinks he can intimidate me... I'm gonna make a concert out of him."

Fenris knew he was losing it when Cee's words made a sort of sick sense to him. With the red lyrium's song... it could truly become a concert...

"Open up," came the gruff order and Fenris obeyed dazedly. He tasted the bitter goo on his tongue but licked dutifully at the proffered finger. "Good, good, that's good."

"It's so loud..." Fenris whispered. Even though, his head cleared, the song of the red didn't seem to want to quiet down.

"Try to find the harmony," Cee leaned down to whisper into his ear. It twitched from the touch of her hot breath. "Sing together with it, don’t try to silence it. Listen and harmonize."

Fenris didn't understand a word of what the mage was saying but the next moment she pulled him fully onto her lap and embraced him, so his head rested weakly against her shoulder. And she started humming a strange tune in his ear.

At first, it was just sound, disconnected and dissonant. But then, slowly, as Fenris continued to listen, they resolved themselves into a bittersweet melody. Together, Cee, the lyrium and the red made up a song much like an old lullaby.

Fenris caught himself humming along.

"That's it, sweetness," Cee whispered in his ear. "That's it. Let the symphony in. Find the harmony of the world."

And Fenris did. If only for a short time, he felt like he was part of the whole. An important part. A cog in the machine of the universe without which all things would come to a shattering stop. And Cecilia was the oil that kept him turning.

 

***

 

The place Cecilia was moved to was called the Shrine of Dumat. The Venatori had seized the ancient Tevinter religious site and had set up a much better-equipped laboratory than Cee could ever hope to own herself.

Maddox, whom Cee had first expected to be another Magister or at least an Altus, turned out to be a Tranquil from one of the Southern Circles. He was a pleasant enough fellow, Cee decided, but she kept wondering what he used to be like when he still had his emotions.

It was an unpleasant reminder of the fleeting power of even the strongest of mages. Their lack of knowledge of lyrium becoming their downfall.

The tenderness with which Ser Samson acted toward the tranquil was even more confusing for Cee. She quickly recognized, however, that if she was kind to Maddox, Samson would probably let her be. And that kindness was no effort at all.

It was strange, to work with a tranquil who was as dedicated to the study of red lyrium as Cee had been, yet lacked the corresponding exuberant emotions that overflown in her. It was very rewarding, however, to pool their research and find better ways to incorporate red lyrium into armor and flesh alike.

"I guess, the commonality should be previous long-term exposure to lyrium," Cee murmured, deep in thought. "Except none of the other templars reacted as well to the Red as Ser Samson."

"I would suggest that the other commonality between your subject and Raleigh is Kirkwall, but several of the Kirkwall Templars had been subjected to the red lyrium and had not fared any better than their fellows," Maddox intoned in a flat, rational voice.

Cecilia sighed and faceplanted on her notebook. She wanted to check on Fenris, but the elf was curled up in the corner of her new study asleep. She should let him rest a bit longer.

"Maybe there is no connection between Ser Samson and Fenris at all. I mean, in their way that they both tolerate the red." Cee massaged at her temples. She had half the mind to just curl up next to the elf and go to sleep as well.

"It is possible that their ability to process the red lyrium in their system stems from different traits," Maddox said.

"I mean, Ser Samson has ingested it, like me, and wears an armor made from it," Cee said motioning with one hand. "Brilliant work, by the way."

"Thank you," Maddox nodded. No pride or gratitude reflecting in his tone.

"And Fenris had it carved into his skin. Even if it was normal lyrium at first," Cee motioned with her other hand.

"Indeed," Maddox said, taking notes.

Cee frowned and played with her quill.

"What if..." she started then stopped, shaking her head. "Ah, no... I'm too tired to continue," she huffed. "I'm going to sleep for a few hours. Could you wake me if Fenris seems to be having a nightmare?" She asked Maddox.

"Of course."

"Thanks," Cee said and made good on her previous thought, and curled up next to the elf on the nest of pillows and blankets on the floor.

"Are you not going to sleep in your room?" Maddox asked.

"Nah," Cee said, stifling a yawn. "Here's good." She put one hand on Fenris' bare shoulder. The elf visibly relaxed under the touch. "Here's good..." Cee murmured again, her eyes growing heavy. She fell asleep in moments.

 

***

 

Fenris stared at the red lines adorning his dark skin. They looked like fresh blood, but there was no pain, no more discomfort left in his markings. If anything, apart from the strange song constantly abuzz in the back of his mind, the red was more comfortable than his regular lyrium markings had been.

"How do you feel?" Cecilia asked, on edge.

"Good," Fenris said. He flexed his fingers. Even the soreness had disappeared.

"All right," Cee sighed and seemed to brace herself. "I need you to try to phase. I know it sounds crazy, but I want you to try attacking me."

The whole being of Fenris balked, even at the idea.

"I would not..."

"Fenris," Cecilia warned. "I don't want to make it an order, but I am the safest person to try this on. From now on, your phased touch will be poisonous on most everybody. However, I already have red lyrium in my system, so you won't do any harm to me."

"But what if I can't phase properly anymore and accidentally rematerialize with my hand around your heart?" Fenris asked.

"That worry is exactly the right incentive. Now," Cee said. "Come on, I need to know if you're up to your full potential yet."

It had been a couple of months since they arrive at the Shrine of Dumat. Samson only stayed with them a few days before going back to his own duties for the Elder One. Cecilia had been working on Fenris' markings, only taking rest when she discussed theories with Maddox. Her priority was to finish turning the elf's lyrium carvings red. Now that the ex-templar was back to check on her and Maddox's progress, Cee wanted to present a completed project.

Fenris steeled himself.

"As you wish," he said, before lighting up his lyrium lines and phasing his fist through Cee's chest.

The mage gasped, then grinned.

"I cannot say it's comfortable, but you have remarkable control," she whispered. She ran a hand up the contour of the visible part of Fenris' phased arm. "Truly amazing," she said reverently.

Fenris removed his hand with a sardonic smile.

"I used to be Danarius' creature," he said. "Now, I am yours."

"No!" Cecilia shook her head vehemently. "You are finished. You are no longer mine, but your own person, Fenris."

"Professor Cee..." Fenris began, but then alarms went off all throughout the shrine.

"Intruders! The Inquisition is here!" A soldier ducked her head into their room to shout, before continuing her run down the corridor to warn the rest of the research personnel.

"The Inquisition?" Cecilia looked confused. "What's that?"

"I do not know," Fenris said quickly putting himself between the door and Cee. "But I won't let any of them near you."

"We should probably leave..." Cee began, when suddenly explosions starting to go off. "That came from Maddox's workshop!" She shouldered past Fenris to ran to the Tranquil's aid. Fenris ran after her without a second thought.

 


	6. Sixth, an Attack

Cee wanted to scream when she found Maddox slumped against the wall, his workshop ablaze around him.

"Maddox!! Who did this? Hold on, I'll get help..." she cried.

"I did it myself," Maddox said and his words froze Cee in mid-step "I cannot let the Inquisition get their hands on my research. I must protect Raleigh. You should leave too, Cecilia. It is no longer safe to stay here."

Cee could hear thundering footsteps behind her and she swirled around, her magic at the ready, but it was only Fenris bursting into the burning room. He was still naked, not yet having received the beautifully designed uniform Cee had ordered to be made for him. His body phased in and out of corporealness on instinct as the flames tried to lick against his lithe frame.

"Cee, we have to get out!" Fenris had shouted at her. But she just shook her head.

"I can't leave Maddox..."

"Go, Cecilia," the tranquil said. "I have drunk my entire supply of Blightcap essence. I will not last much longer. Save yourselves."

Cee looked at Maddox, horrified.

"Why would you do that?!?" Tears were spilling down her cheeks.

"It was the only way to ensure that Raleigh had time to escape."

"Why would you do so much for a _templar_?!" Cee shrieked. Fenris was carefully approaching her from the back.

"Because he'd been the only friend I had in the Circle. They had thrown him out of the order when they caught him carrying my letters. But he still came to my aid when the Circles fell and I remained without protection." Maddox said in a calm, distant voice.

"No..." Cee whispered. She had one hand covering her mouth to try to stifle her sobs. Suddenly, strong arms encircled her waist. "Let go!!" She shrieked, but as she called on her magic, the arms lit up in answer with red lyrium. She sagged in the embrace of the elf. "Fenris..."

"We need to go. Now," he said and drew her away from the dying tranquil, out of the burning workshop, down the hallway. "Which way?" he asked.

Fenris had never been outside of the room they gave Cecilia for setting up her new laboratory, she realized. But neither had she wondered about much. She only visited her own rooms a couple of times during the first week, opting instead to stay by Fenris' side as the red took him over. To make sure he remained sane and it didn't take his mind too.

"I don't know," Cee sobbed, clinging to the elf. "I don't know, I don't..."

"Seize and desist and you won't be harmed," came a shout from the opposite side of the corridor. Cee looked up sharply and caught the heavy armor of a warrior before she was shove behind Fenris.

"You will not harm her," he growled.

_'He'..._ When did she stop thinking of her test subject as an object of interest and start thinking of him as a person? She shook her head. This was not the time for revelations, she had to act.

"Maker's breath..." came a startled whisper from the enemy warrior. "Fenris, is that you? What have they done to you..."

The rest of the events became a blur to Cee. She had readied a fire spell, to attack their opponent, but was knocked flat when a Holy Smite hit her. _Templars_ , she thought. She didn't quite lose consciousness, but she couldn't move or form coherent thoughts anymore.

She heard Fenris shouting her name, then fighting whoever had attached them. She wanted to tell him to run. Just leave her and run. He was free, nobody could stop him anymore. But instead more voices joined the shouting and soon there was a stunned quiet, with Fenris' voice ringing clearly through it.

"I'm not going anywhere without her."

There must've been an answer, because Cecilia was lifted by the familiar, lyrium-lined arms and cradled to the familiar lyrium-lined chest.

"I’ve got you," Fenris murmured into Cee's hair and she finally breathed a sigh of relief, before letting the song of the red follow her into unconsciousness.

 

***

 

"Cee did not do this to me!"

Fenris was pacing the infirmary tent, refusing to let Professor Cee out of his sights. Varric was sitting on a free cot, watching his old friend with concern.

"Hawke did this to me," Fenris practically spat the name. "Even the abomination was shocked when Hawke accepted Danarius' offer to 'buy me back'."

"I'm so sorry Fenris," Varric said, for the umpteenth time that afternoon. "We had no idea. Hawke said you ran off with your sister, and Blondie never said anything, just retreated to his clinic until... Maker's breath, you don't even know about what happened in Kirkwall..."

"I cannot say that Southern news were part of my everyday life as Danarius’ pet." Fenris said, his words full of poison. Varric had the grace to flinch.

After Cullen had recognized Fenris and smited Cecilia in his defence, it was a near thing that Fenris didn't just tear the ex-Knight-Captain's heart out. Luckily, Varric turned up and diffused the situation, even horrified as he was by the new red glow of Fenris' markings.

Fenris met the Inquisitor, but refused to speak until they let him care for Cee. Everybody watched him varily, but nobody stopped him. In the end, he found their laboratory burned to ashes as well, none of Cee's potions having survived, Fenris took her to the infirmary tent of the Inquisition. The healer there said that it was just a matter of time and that she would be fine after she rested.

So Fenris stood vigil, only accepting a set of spare clothing when prompted.

"Fenris, you do realize what this looks like," Varric started again.

"Yes," Fenris said roughly. He took a deep breath, running a red lyrium-lined hand through his stark white locks. "Even if... Even if it isn't like... It's just hard to explain."

"That she's not your master?"

"The term would be 'Mistress'. And no, she is not."

Fenris thought of their last conversation. When she bid him freely to test his abilities on her. When she told him that he was no longer a creation. That Fenris was his own man.

"I've only been with her for three months, Varric. And even while she did this," Fenris said, raising a hand to display the red lyrium, "she had been kinder than any other person I've ever met, save for the Fog Warriors."

"What Fog Warriors?" Varric perked up at the new information.

"It doesn't matter," Fenris shook his head, trying to push away the memories for now. "What matters is that she'd been kinder than Hawke or the Abomination. Or even you."

Varric flinched like he had been physically struck.

"Look, Broody, I told you already, I didn't _know_."

"I know Varric," Fenris said and finally sat down with a tired sigh, on the edge of Cecilia's bed. "But you haven't looked either. You took Hawke's word for it. Never questioned the mage. Never tried to look for me. Even if I just ran off with my sister." Fenris shuddered. No good came of her sister's betrayal. Danarius kept her as an apprentice until she was more trouble than worth. Fenris could still see the red of her blood running through his fingers when Danarius ordered him to end her.

"Maker's breath... Fenris... I..."

"It's alright, Varric," Fenris said quietly, turning from the dwarf and brushing a stray lock from Cecilia's face. "I do not blame you. I just ask you to consider that she might not be the worst mage you've ever encountered."

"I'm still shocked that you're even alive," Varric confessed. "With all that red stuff in you... You should be raving mad at the least, and should’ve turned into a living lyrium statue like Meredith at the worst."

"Like Meredith? You mean the Knight Commander in the Gallows?" Fenris turned back to his old friend.

So Varric finally relented, and instead of trying to take Fenris away from the Tevinter Professor, he caught the elf up on the events that took place between his disappearance and the ambush on the Shrine of Dumat.

 

***

 

Cee woke to the murmuring tones of Fenris and an unknown male voice. She still felt groggy, but her last memory of being under attack came back to her quickly and she shot up in her cot.

"Fenris, run!" She shouted, before being caught and gently pushed back to lie down by the elf.

"Shhh, it's alright, Cee," Fenris said. "We're safe now."

Cecilia let her body relax. Fenris' lyrium sang in calm waves. If he said that they were safe, they were.

"What happened?" Cee asked faintly.

"Corypheus happened," the other male voice said in Common. The single Tevene word making Cee pause. She turned to take in the stout form of a dwarf, sitting on a nearby cot.

"The conductor? I do not understand." Cee said, confused.

"The Elder One," Fenris provided the explanation. "The one behind all the Venatori movements isn't another Magister. Or rather it's a very ancient one. One of the firsts who entered the Fade and defiled the Golden City." Fenris rubbed at his forehead. "He is a darkspawn."

"And apparently he doesn't simply die when you kill him." Varric added for good measure.

"What?!?" Cee was pushing up into a sitting position again.

"I'm sorry," Fenris said gently, a sad, tired smile twisting his lips.

Oh, Maker... what she worked for... What she thought she wanted... oh Maker!

"And that red stuff, you put into Fenris?" the dwarf spoke up again. "That lyrium isn't just red, or stronger... that stuff is blighted."

Fenris jerked around to glare at his friend.

"And you say that just like..."

"Oh, I know that," Cee waved it off. "I've done my research, you know," she said. Then she realized that Fenris went really still and quiet and was staring at her. "What?"

"You knew..." Fenris whispered. His eyes filled with the pain of betrayal. "You knew and..." He stood quickly and backed away from her.

"Of course I knew," Cecilia said. "It's not like I have dedicated my whole life studying lyrium or anything." Her voice was light but her gaze followed Fenris carefully. As if afraid. "I know everything there is to know about lyrium. Where it comes from, what it does, what it can do but should never ever be made to do. Even how to purify it or corrupt it."

"That's impossible," the dwarf said. "Even the Shaperate doesn't know everything about lyrium."

"Yeah, well, dwarves don't dream now do they?"

"What does lyrium has to do with dreaming?" The dwarf asked.

"Nothing, but it has everything to do with the Fade," Cee said.

"The Fade..." Fenris said, rubbing at his temples again. "Why am I not surprised that everything comes back either to the Fade or to Demons."

"Fenris," Cee said carefully. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," Fenris waved away Cee's concern. "I am fine. Just a little bit of a headac----" He couldn't finish the sentence. Instead, he started coughing, swaying, then, unable to steady himself on the edge of a cot, dropping to one knee. "I... *cough-cough*... I'm..."

"FENRIS!" Cee Fade Stepped out of her sickbed and next to Fenris, to gather him in her arms. "You're burning up. Why haven't you said anything?!" She was running a hand over Fenris' face and torso, his lyrium lighting up in response.

"I've..." Fenris tried to speak but winced, curling against Cee instead. "The song..." he murmured.

But Cee was there. And she led his symphonies to settle into harmonies.

"That's right, we've done this before," Cecilia was murmuring, her voice soft and melodious. "Find the harmonies. Don't fight it."

Fenris sighed softly, his mind shying away from all the confusing memories and news and the world turning upside down, where people physically walk the Fade to stop and Ancient Magister from tearing the world apart...

"What have you done to him?!" Varric asked and Fenris could hear Bianca being cocked and aimed. Cee didn't seem bothered by it. She just slightly shifted to put herself between the crossbow and Fenris.

"I quieted the lyrium-song and put him to sleep." Cee said, her voice hard. "He didn't catch the edges of the Holy Smite that knocked me out by any chance, did he?"

Varric didn't lower Bianca.

"And what if he did?"

"We had barely completed the experiment a few days ago. He has enough lyrium in him to be as tightly connected to the Fade as a Spirit. Even the edges of a Smite can seriously damage the fragile hold he has on the lyrium song."

"What are you talking about? I don't..." Varric started but Cee cut him off.

"I'm talking about endangering Fenris' mind! Do you honestly think this much of the red comes without consequences? I've worked really hard not to lose the man behind all those pretty markings."

The dwarf just stared at the mage slack-jawed. Then he slowly lowered his crossbow.

"He wasn't lying. You truly care for him..." He slumped back on the edge of the cot behind him. "Ancestors’ tits, what will we do now?"

 


End file.
